When Fiction Became Reality
by The Bird's Nest
Summary: As Musa and Riven sit alone in the park, Riven starts to open up. He wants to know what memories Musa wants to remember. A small conversation brings the couple much closer together. Here's my oneshot based off of WongFu Productions' short film, Shell.


Okay, so here is my first story! I got this story from a video by WongFu Productions on YouTube, called Shell. Here is the URL: .com/watch?v=VSkYbgxl93Y&feature=feedu. This short film is amazing, and I would really recommend all of you to watch it. I used some of the dialogue, too. I really just ended up thinking that it would have been really cute if the characters were Riven and Musa.. So here's my little twist on the video! Please R&R :) I would like to know what I could do better in my future stories, and compliments are always good too :)

I do not own anything. The characters are not mine, and the story was by WongFu Productions

Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"Musa, do you wish you could remember everything?"<p>

I tilted my head so I could get a better look at the burgundy-haired specialist. Moonlight streamed onto his face as he sat beside me on the bench. For some reason, he looked very serious.

"Remember everything? You're not making any sense. " I replied.

"Like, if you could remember anything… Real or not, what would you want to remember?" he asked softly.

I searched his face, looking for clues to explain this sudden change in behavior. He was worrying me… What was making him act so different… So sensitive?

"Well… why would I want to remember memories I've forgotten? There's a reason I don't remember them. And then… I already remember the memories I want to keep with me forever. But unreal memories? What are you saying? None of this is making sense…" I whispered back.

"It doesn't have to. What if we could remember things we never experienced? Things that we wish had happened in our lives? Dreams we've had which never came true?"

I let out a soft laugh. "But what good is it if it didn't happen? Who would believe it?" I asked looking up at him questioningly.

"You would believe it. If you feel it's true, then you would believe it."

"Yes, I would believe it. Believe you. But personally, I believe in reality. I don't want to make up memories of things I never had… I want to make my dreams a reality. I would never stop until I reached my dreams."

"But it would be nice to decide what really happens…"

He cast his head down and looked at his hands. He was truly serious about all of this… But I didn't understand where it was going. Making memories that never happened? I knew Riven had a difficult life growing up, wished he could have changed it, but Riven was one of the most realistic people I knew. He knew when something was possible versus when it was impossible and when to stop trying. Lots of things weren't achievable for him, and he knew it. So why was he asking me these questions?

"Okay then, Riven. Tell me what happens. What happens in this memory that has never existed? What do you want to remember..." I whispered to him.

He looked longingly into the distance, and smiled, as if remembering a sweet moment. He took a few moments before he started.

"We're nervous. I'm not sure if she can tell. Then for one single moment, I gather enough courage to whisper something in her ear…" He paused, closing his eyes and remembering.

"Something I've always known but never told her… Holding my breath only makes my heart beat faster. She looks at me for the first time, differently, but with the same eyes I fell in love with. I brush a strand of hair from her face. She gently touches my cheek. And then…" He stopped. I looked at him expectantly.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter," he replied to my expression then lowered his head. I sighed.

This was obviously very difficult for Riven. At first it scared me to see him talking so openly and emotionally with me. But this was how Riven grew up. After having gone through so many hardships, he became a loner because he couldn't trust most people… Most girls. And then I met him, and I thought we had something. He was so close just now to admitting it. To telling me how he felt. Maybe some things weren't meant to be. But I was still going to try to get through to him, because I knew we had something special.

I scooted over until we were touching, and turned to face him. I had never been this close to him before. He looked at me, shocked, unsure about what was happening.

"She gently touches your cheek…" I placed my hand gently against his face. He looked scared. "And then…." I left the question for him to answer, at his own will. He looked into my eyes, unsure of what to do. I waited for him. I waited until he was ready. I would always wait for him. He deserved understanding and kindness after all he had been through.

He leaned closer, closing the small gap between us, and looked into my eyes. He stopped halfway and whispered…

"And then..." he paused. "Fiction becomes reality." He moved closer until his soft lips met mine.

There we sat, on a bench, kissing under the moonlight, as Riven finally got the one thing he always wanted, as he finally took control of his life.


End file.
